


Paint chips

by cromarty



Series: Old Livejournal snippets [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Painting, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cromarty/pseuds/cromarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny comes to a realization over paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint chips

Since she's the only one who ever sleeps in there anymore, Steve has encouraged Grace to force him to paint the walls of Mary's old bedroom "Pink Bliss." Danny thinks it looks more like Pepto-Bismol, but as he helps Grace scrub some off her arm in Steve's kitchen he thinks, _whatever, we can just repaint it when she gets older._

And then he drops the rag, because when did that happen? When did he start having future plans, like _years_ later future plans, that involved his daughter _growing up_ in _Steve's_ house?


End file.
